Casualities
by Krawall Brand
Summary: 'Las casualidades siempre terminan haciendo nuestra vida interesante, por más raras que sean...' Contribuyendo con el Sugarless Gum por aquí! One-Shot, Femslash.


Hey gente! Paso a reportarme con mi primera historia en este fandom, y no podía hacerlo con algo más que mi pareja fannon favorita *-* (que algún día debe hacerse canon, sino rodarán cabezas...) Quizá haya algo de OOC, quizá sólo sea mi imaginación... de cualquier modo, espero les guste la historia ^w^ Si es así, todo tipo de reviews son bienvenidos :D

**Disclaimers: Adventure Time y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Pendlenton Ward.. y no sé quien más D:**

* * *

12:34 pm. Bosque embrujado, princesa perdida, era una completa mala combinación.

¿Por qué tuvo que terminar ahí? Princess Bubblegum pudo haber buscado los ingredientes para la formula de su nuevo experimento en cualquier otro sitio, pero no, tenía que ir a ese terrorífico bosque que no conocía, sola y de noche, comenzaba a pensar que no era tan inteligente como se suponía…

—Creo que ya pasé ese árbol unas 4 veces… Oficialmente, no sé dónde estoy—Habló para sí misma mientras recorría el sitio, de nuevo, con la mirada.

Siguió andando, era lo único que le quedaba, sentarse en un tronco para que algún espanto se la comiera viva no era una opción… No, no lo era.

Pasaron unos 15 minutos de más caminata sin resultado alguno, la princesa comenzaba a desesperarse ¿y si no lograba salir de ahí? No tenía manera de contactarse con nadie del reino. Quizá usando esa técnica de orientación con la luna que le habían enseñado los scouts pudiese hallar la salida… Si tan sólo recordara como era.

—Me rindo… No recuerdo donde estaba la salida. Pero, quizá si subo a un árbol pueda ubicarme… ¡Sí! ¡Eso! —Dijo de nuevo para sí, maldita costumbre.

Bubblegum se acercó al pino que tenía cercano, se veía alto, podría mirar perfectamente desde la copa si se subía, aunque claro, una de las cosas que menos podía hacer la princesa era trepar arboles, pero que más daba, debía intentar.

Así, comenzó a intentar subir, aunque sus intentos fueron fallidos, no podía dejar de resbalarse. Y mientras ésta seguía tratando, una figura oscura se acercaba hacia ella.

—Jaja, que patético—Bufó la misteriosa figura, PB sobresaltada calló en seco al suelo.

— ¿Quién anda ahí? —Preguntó nerviosa mientras se ponía de pie tratando de identificar a quien hubiese dicho eso.

—Mejor dicho, ¿por qué alguien como tú anda por aquí? —Respondió la voz, aun sin hacerse aparecer.

— ¡¿Quién eres?! Me estás asustando…—Literalmente, a la princesa le temblaban las rodillas.

—Tranquila, rosadita—Dijo burlona la voz, que apareció detrás de Bubblegum, era una chica con cabello negro bastante largo, piel grisácea y una muy cínica sonrisa, al parecer era una vampira. —No te lastimaré, al menos no si no me molestas…—

— ¿Q-quien eres? —Cuestionó la princesa, alejándose un poco.

—Soy Marceline; la reina vampiro—Exclamó con un ligero tono de superioridad y haciendo un ademán con su mano— ¿Y tú? ¿Quién eres? —

—Soy Bubblegum, la princesa del Dulce reino—Respondió un poco más tranquila, había algo en la tal Marceline que, aunque fuese raro, le inspiraba una extraña confianza.

— ¿El dulce reino, ah? ¿Ese lugar aburrido lleno de dulcecitos 'perfectos'? —

— ¿A qué te refieres? —

—Olvídalo… Como sea, ¿qué haces en un sitio como este? —Marceline comenzó a examinar con la mirada a la princesa, quien a su vez, trataba de hallar el motivo por que cual parecía conocer a la reina vampiro, aunque jamás en su vida la hubiera visto antes, algo inusual había en ella.

—Yo… Bueno, vine a buscar unas cosas para un experimento—Dijo un poco avergonzada, desviando un poco la mirada.

—No creo que halles nada útil aquí, al menos no algo que no te mate… Pero bien, alcancé a notar que estás un poco... ¿perdida, no? —Marceline se rio un poco, PB sólo frunció el seño.

—No, estoy perfectamente bien. Sólo que las cosas que necesito están arriba de ese árbol, es todo—Sea como fuere, aun tenía su orgullo intacto… o al menos eso creía.

—Como digas… Entonces, me quedaré a ver como consigues tus 'cosas' de allá arriba—Marceline flotó cómodamente frente a el dichoso árbol, PB, decidida, volvió a sus intentos de trepar, todos nulos, sólo alcanzaba a oír la risa de la vampiresa. De cierto modo la chica de los colmillos la estaba humillando.

— ¿Necesitas una mano? —Preguntó Marcy, levantando una ceja.

—No, gracias. Ya casi lo tengo. —Quería lucirse frente a la chica, eso era todo. O al menos no quería parecer una idiota princesa despistada.

—Como quieras…—PB se aferró fuertemente al tronco y subió alrededor de unos dos metros y medio, pero sus brazos comenzaron a temblar y se soltaron, haciendo que la princesa cayera y se atorara en una de las ramas.

— ¡Ahhhhhhh! —Exclamó la peli rosada, quien se hallaba sostenida sólo por su delgada camisa.

—Veo que tienes todo bajo control, ¡eh! —Se burló la vampiresa poniéndose justo debajo de Bubblegum.

— ¡Deja de burlarte y ayúdame a bajar de aquí! —El miedo le estaba ganando, PB siempre había sido mala para las alturas.

—No me agrada ese tono, yo no sigo órdenes, ¿sabes? —Si había algo que a Marceline le molestaba es que le dijeran lo que tenía que hacer.

Antes de que cualquiera pudiera decir nada, la blusa se rasgó, haciendo que la princesa se desplomara y cayera directamente en lo brazos de Marcy, a quien no le costó nada sostenerla, pero habían quedado en una posición un poco… Incómodamente comprometedora, hubo un silencio horriblemente tenso por unos segundos.

—Eh, vas muy rápido no lo crees? es la primera vez que nos vemos y ya estás a esta distancia —Bromeó la vampira tratando de romper la tensión y de disimular su sonrojo mientras bajaba con cuidado a Bubblegum, quien también se hallaba apenada por la situación, pero rio ante el chiste insinuativo de la vampira.

—Oh no, mi blusa— Dijo mientras miraba la prenda que se había roto justo por la mitad, dejando a la vista los interiores de la princesa, Marceline la miró e instantáneamente sus mejillas se tornaron de un rojo profundo, desvió la mirada para que PB no lo notara.

—Usa la mía si quieres—Ofreció aun mirando el cielo distraídamente.

—Eh, y yo soy la que va rápido, tú ya quieres desnudarte aquí— Dijo riendo, Marceline también había soltado una risilla.

—Para nada, traigo otra debajo. Pero si quieres toparte con algún pervertido es tu decisión, y vaya que no será difícil si andas por ahí con esa vista—

—Tú ganas, me llevo tu camisa rockera—Marceline se quitó la camisa, mientras PB desviaba la mirada, ver a Marcy probablemente la iba a sonrojar y claramente no quería eso.

—Toma, te estoy salvando de una violación—Dijo mientras se la entregaba, a estas alturas toda la tensión entre estas dos ya se había borrado entre las bromas.

—Te lo agradeceré de por vida—Respondió mientras se quitaba la blusa rasgada y se ponía la camisa de Marcy—Hey, es cómoda—

—Lo sé, por algo la uso. Como sea… creo que es un poco tarde. Ahora sí, ¿te ayudo a que regreses a tu reino ese? —Bubblegum se sintió un poco triste, no quería irse, quería seguir estando ahí con esa vampira que en cierta manera había cautivado a la princesa, quería conocerla, quería saber acerca de ella… Pero en cierto modo, Marceline tenía razón, era tarde y debía volver a casa.

—Vale, no quiero trepar más—Marceline tomó a la princesa por la cintura, quedando abrazadas, y se elevó sobre los arboles, flotando hacia la zona menos boscosa, cuando llegaron al camino que llevaba directamente al palacio, Marceline bajó y se separaron.

—Gracias Marceline, fue una noche divertida—

—Ok Bubblegum… Y ten cuidado con los bosques embrujados ¿ah? Tener que estar salvando princesas que se caen es algo aburrido—

—Jaja, tendré cuidado Marcy… Adiós—PB se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Marceline, quien sintió una calidez recorrerle el cuerpo, era la primera vez desde hace muchísimos años que tenía una sensación así. Marceline se quedó ahí de pie mirando como se alejaba la princesa, aunque, tenía cierto presentimiento de que no iba a ser la última vez que se encontraban… ¿O lo sería? De cualquier manera, esa despistada princesa perdida había sido una de las casualidades más lindas que había tenido.


End file.
